A Handy Trick
の !! 、 りの |Rōmaji title =Reiketsu Nijū-Gō no Akugyaku Hidō!! Gokū · Ikari no Chō-Henshin |Literal title = The Cold-Blooded No. 20's Hideous Atrocities!! Goku's Super Transformation of Anger |Number = 127 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = Yamcha Falls *The Red Ribbon Androids |Airdate = February 19, 1992 |English Airdate = September 15, 2000 |Previous = The Androids Appear |Next = Double Trouble for Goku }} の !! 、 りの |Reiketsu Nijū-Gō no Akugyaku Hidō!! Gokū · Ikari no Chō-Henshin|lit. "The Cold-Blooded No. 20's Hideous Atrocities!! Goku's Super Transformation of Anger"}} is the second episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred twenty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 19, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 15, 2000. Summary The episode starts with Yamcha getting his energy drained. Yamcha then loses consciousness and falls limp in Android 20's grasp. The other Z Fighters finally show up after sensing the dramatic decrease in Yamcha's energy. Android 20 lets go of Yamcha and he falls to the ground, dying from his wounds. Goku says they can save Yamcha by giving him a Senzu Bean. So Krillin takes him back to Bulma who has the Senzu Beans. Piccolo makes a comment on how the androids do not look as threatening as Future Trunks predicted. Then Android 20 questions the Z Warriors regarding their knowledge of them being androids and where they would first appear. Piccolo then issues a challenge to the androids to coax them into fighting for answers. Realizing the potential damage fighting in the city could cause, Goku requests that they find an uninhabited area to battle. Android 20 mocks Goku's compassion for humans by shooting eye beams, sweeping it across a large portion of the city/island. Angered by this thoughtless act of destruction, Goku throws a swift punch into Android 20's face, angrily admonishing the android as a monster for committing the act. The android is barely fazed by the attack. Goku screams for them to leave the innocents out of their fight, but Android 19 comments on how there are no more innocents to leave out. Android 20 begrudgingly accepts Goku's terms for battle and asks him to find a decent area for their battle. Piccolo is surprised to the fact that the androids know Goku's name. The emergency services start to arrive on the scene of the destruction, so Goku takes this as a cue to leave the city, gesturing for the androids to follow him. Meanwhile, Yamcha has been revived by a Senzu Bean (as well as his punctured chest) and see's Goku and the others taking off out of the city. Yamcha fears he must warn Goku about the androids energy stealing technique, so he Gohan and Krillin take off in hot pursuit. After flying for a short while Android 20 becomes irritated and demands that they land immediately. On the Southern Continent, Goku, who is gasping for air now (due to the heart virus Future Trunks warned him about), wants to know how Android 20 knew his name. Android 20 explains that Goku has been closely observed with a remote tracking device from his early fights at the World Martial Arts Tournament all the way to the fight with Vegeta on Earth. He explains that they have documented and studied all of his techniques, fighting styles, and weaknesses, making it out to seem that they have a great advantage in the forth-coming battle. Goku shrugs this off and explains that their data is obsolete, as they have no knowledge of his adventures on Namek and beyond. Goku then demonstrates this by transforming into a Super Saiyan. Major Events *Yamcha is healed up with a Senzu Bean. *Goku leads the Androids to the Southern Continent in preparation for the battle with the Androids. Battles *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan (Flashback) *Goku vs. Piccolo (Flashback) Appearances Characters Locations *Amenbo Island *Southern Continent *Kame House Objects *Senzu Bean *Yajirobe's katana Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Electronic Circus" - When Android 20 destroys Sasebo with his eye beams, while Goku subsequently puts a stop to it by punching him in the face, knocking his hat off. *"Trunks Appears" - When the Z Fighters, Android 20, and Android 19 leave Sasebo. *"SSJ Transformation" - When Goku transforms in front of the Androids. Differences from the manga *Master Roshi, Oolong and Chiaotzu at Kame House watching the news of the catastrophe on Amenbo Island is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the flashback of Kid Goku and Tien's fight at the 22nd World Tournament, Tien's pants are erroneously colored green instead of dark purple (he did not wear green pants until the 23rd World Tournament). *Upon Goku becoming a Super Saiyan, Android 20 states that his sensors indicate that there is no cause for concern. It is never explained, even in the Perfect Files, if he was simply underestimating the Super Saiyan transformation, or if his sensors detected the presence of Goku's heart virus. *In the episode conclusion, the narrator states that the viewer would not want to "...miss a single second of the heart stopping action...". Although this was most likely done to inspire anticipation for the next episode, it could have been a foreshadowing of Goku's heart virus in the next episode (although unlikely considering the positive tone that the narrator used when saying it). Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 127 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 127 (BDZ) pt-br:Os terríveis Androides Nº 19 e 20! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z